Monster
by droppedmysonic
Summary: He ate my heart. That boy is a monster. I wanna just dance, but he took me home instead." Ishida and Kurosaki have a confrontation that ends the way many do. Yaoi. DL; DR.


AN: I'm sorry. I think Lady Gaga is fabulous. With any luck, this might convince you to my way of thinking. I proudly present my newest fic, "Monster," inspired by the one, the only, Lady Gaga.

IshidaXIchigo. Nothing supremely explicit but it definitely needs an M. R & R if you could; I don't often post fics on the internet. Sorry about the style. It's definitely not my favorite but it seemed to suit the song.

* * *

_Don't call me..._

"I would appreciate the appending of "-kun" to my name, Kurosaki-san, if you must be less formal than I have given you leave to be."

_I've never seen one like that before..._

"You're a weird guy, Ishida-kun. Lighten up a little, huh?"

_Don't look at me like that..._

"Why are you staring at me like that? It's unnerving. I can't 'lighten up' when you're attempting to burn a hole in my head."

_You amaze me..._

"You're a smart guy, Ishida, but I think you're secretly a retard. You don't get human behavior at all, do you?

_He ate my heart..._

"I'm not a 'retard', Kurosaki, but I have cause to wonder about YOU."

_That boy is a monster..._

"I would appreciate it if you would append "-kun" to my name, Ishida-san, if you must be less formal..."

_He ate my heart. You amaze me._

"Shut up, Kurosaki, just shut up and-"

_Look at him._

"And what?"

_Look at me._

"And stop staring at me."

_That boy is bad._

"Free will, Ishida. I can stare at you all I want. So there."

_And honestly._

"Fine. Do what you want. Just stop pestering me."

_He's a wolf._

"Nope. I enjoy pissing you off."

_In disguise._

"The feeling is mutual, actually."

_But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes._

"You're staring at me now, Ishida. You're such a hypocrite."

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you here before._

"Why did you follow me here?"

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor._

"...mmf..."

_Baby._

"I didn't quite catch that."

_We might've fucked._

"You're too close to me."

_Not really sure..._

"I want to know why you're stalking me."

_Don't quite recall._

"Iunno. I'm not... stalking..."

_But something tells me that I've seen him here before..._

"Then why are you here? This is not the sort of place you tend to frequent, Kurosaki."

_That boy is a monster._

"How would you know what 'sorts of places I frequent'?"

_That boy is a monster._

"A subhuman like you spends his time in the gym or some equally idiotic place, doing idiotic things."

_That boy is a monster._

"Yeah, and a fag like you hangs out at dance clubs."

_That boy is a monster._

"...Too far, Kurosaki."

_He ate my heart._

"..."

_He ate my heart..._

"...Besides, you're here as well. Implicating yourself much?"

_He ate my heart._

"..."

_He ate my heart_

"This is the first time in recent memory you've been speechless."

_He licked his lips._

"...I don't deny the truth."

_Said to me._

"What?"

_You look good enough to eat._

"I want you."

_Put his arms around me. _

"I'm starting to think you're inebriated, and I would appreciate it if you removed yourself -"

_Said "boy, now get your paws right off of me."_

"No. I've removed myself long enough. I'm staying, whether you like it or not."

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you here before._

"People would hear about it. They'd talk."

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby._

"Iuncanymo..."

_We might've fucked._

"Stop - uh - what?"

_Not really sure, _

"I don't care anymore."

_Don't quite recall._

"I... what were we doing in here again?"

_But something tells me that I've seen him here before._

"Discussing that I was following you."

_That boy is a monster._

"Freak."

_That boy is a monster._

"Oh, you have no idea."

_That boy is a monster._

"Kurosaki. I do not - uhh."

_That boy is a monster._

"Sure about that?"

_He ate my heart._

"No, not really."

_He ate my heart_

"Didn't think so."

_He ate my heart._

"Kurosaki, I'm not going-"

_He ate my heart_

"Ichigo."

_He ate my heart._

"What?"

_He ate my heart_

"If this happens, I insist on being called by my name. Ichigo."

_Instead, he's a monster in my bed._

"What is 'this', exactly?"

_He ate my heart._

"'This' is whatever you want it to be. I'm kinda hoping I won't be a shitty one night stand, though..."

_He ate my heart._

"I'm hoping I won't either."

_Instead, he's a monster in my bed._

"Can we talk about this later?"

_I wanna just dance,_

"I came here for a reason, you know."

_But he took me home instead._

"So did I. And I've done what I needed to do, and if I'm not missing the point, you have too. You were looking for someone to take home, right?"

_Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed._

"Um. Yes. Kind of. Okay. Let's get out of here."

_We french kissed on a subway train._

"I told you I didn't care what people think."

_He tore my clothes right off._

"Touch me, Ichigo. Touch me, dammit."

_He ate my heart and then he ate my brain._

"Mmf, Uryuu... ohhh."

_He ate my heart._

"I... Oh, god, oh GOD."

_He ate my heart._

"Uryuu, why didn't we do this before?"

_He ate my heart._

"Because you were a stubborn bastard - now bend over."

_That boy,_

"I deserved that - UH, oh, god, yes, right there, there..."

_That boy,_

"Mmmm, Ichigo, you're so tight."

_That boy,_

"And you're taking too long. Oh, ow."

_That boy,_

"For a very good reason, obviously.

_That boy,_

"Yeah, whatever, get on with - FUUUUCK!"

_That boy..._

"OH, FUCK YES!"

_That boy is a monster._

"I don't think... I've ever... OHH... Heard you... Curse befo- shit."

_That boy is a monster._

"Shut up, you're talking too much."

_That boy is a monster._

"Yeah. I - MMMF, oh god, yes, yes, yes..."

_That boy is a monster._

"...I think I'm..."

_That boy is a monster._

"So am I..."

_That boy is a monster._

"I.. I..."

_That boy is a monster._

"Harder! Harder! Oh, GOD, fuck me harder! Please - oh, Uryuu!"

_That boy is a monster._

"Ichigo..."

_Monster._

"...When I wake up in the morning, are you still going to be here, Uryuu?"

_Monster._

"...No, Kurosaki."


End file.
